


you and me till the end

by neotbz



Series: fictober 2020 [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choi Chanhee | New & Ji Changmin | Q are Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotbz/pseuds/neotbz
Summary: “So, Kim Younghoon, will you marry me?” Changmin’s voice gets steadier with every passing word, as he gains confidence, though there’s still clear nervousness in his eyes.(younghoon's been worried about his and changmin's relationship. in reality, changmin's just been overworking himself to be able to propose to younghoon.)
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	you and me till the end

**Author's Note:**

> written for fictober day 8!

“I know something is up, Chanhee,” Younghoon sighs, “I know Changmin, and I know when he’s acting strangely. And he’s been acting weirdly for weeks now.”

He hears Chanhee hum on the other end of the phone, and he can picture the exact expression he’s most likely making: lips turned downward and eyebrows scrunched with worry.

“I really don’t think he’s acting too weirdly. You said he’s been working more, right? So he’s probably just very busy and tired,” Chanhee suggests, and Younghoon rolls his eyes. 

“I know he’s busy. He’s been busy since he graduated. He’s a lawyer, that’s kind of in his job description,” Younghoon mutters, crossing the street, nearing the river he is supposed to be meeting his boyfriend at. 

“You don’t think he’s seeing someone else, do you? Because you and I both know that Changmin would never—” 

“No, I don’t think Changmin’s cheating on me. I trust him. But something is up,” Younghoon insists, “I’m not dense, I know when something’s wrong. It’s more likely that he lost the necklace I gave him for our 5th anniversary last year. Or he broke my favorite mug. But I just don’t understand why he won’t tell me what’s up.”

In the distance, he can see the bridge, where he can see a faint light being emitted by the street lamp. In the dark, he can hardly see his own hands, but the stars are enough to guide him. As he gets closer and closer, weeks and weeks of anxiety build up in his stomach, hundreds of different scenarios whisking through his brain as he thinks. 

Changmin had started acting weird a month or so ago, avoiding certain questions and stumbling over his words when Younghoon asked where he had been. It was strange in the beginning, but Younghoon didn’t pay it much mind. Changmin has always had a packed schedule, starting from when they met during their third year of undergrad. His workload had only increased when he got to law school, and now finally, with a stable job, they were working out a schedule. Younghoon is busy himself, as a professor at the local university he had graduated from, but they are good together. 

What had started out as Changmin skirting around a couple of questions soon turned into him staying at the office late into the night, and twisted bouts of envy and worry making their way through Younghoon’s stomach. 

He trusts Changmin, he trusts him with his life, but he’s worried. It’s increased to the point where Changmin has near-permanent eyebags under his eyes, almost as bad as the ones during his first few years of law school when he was more caffeine than flesh and looked like a shell of himself. 

He’s gotten angry, angry at Changmin, for not being clear and causing Younghoon to worry about his wellbeing when he has hundreds of literary analysis essays he should be grading. He’s gotten angry at himself for not being good enough for Changmin to confide in and he’s cried more than once when the clock has ticked well past 2 AM and Younghoon’s eyes are drooping and all he wants is to cuddle his boyfriend. 

So when he gets close enough to see Changmin clearly, he feels a rush of emotion climb up his throat. Because this is the best Changmin has looked in weeks, and Younghoon has _missed_ him. His hair is styled for the first time in weeks, he’s wearing work clothes, but he always looks good in a suit so Younghoon isn’t complaining, and the best thing of all is his eyes. His eyes are alive, buzzing with energy that hasn’t been there for weeks. Something akin to hope blooms in Younghoon’s stomach, but he can’t be too sure yet.

The irrational part of his brain pipes up, telling him that maybe Changmin is breaking up with him, and maybe that’s why he’s so excited. He quickly dismisses that thought, instead smiling at his boyfriend, who hasn’t noticed that Younghoon is here yet. 

“Chanhee, I’ll call you back later,” Younghoon says.

“You already sound happier,” Chanhee replies, and Younghoon can practically feel the eye-rolling that Chanhee is inevitably doing right now.

“Changminnie,” Younghoon says, and even he himself can hear how positively _endeared_ he sounds. God, he sounds like someone who’s in his first relationship ever, full of hope and naivety. 

Changmin looks up with a bright grin on his face, smile mirroring the light in his eyes, and Younghoon feels something fall into place. He’s still worried, but his anxiety has eased for the moment.

“Hi, baby! How was work?” Changmin asks, pocketing his phone and extending a hand out to Younghoon.

Younghoon’s heart expands, intertwining his hand with Changmin’s, beginning the walk along the bridge. It’s quiet for a Thursday night, most people heading straight home after work, especially since it’s been getting dark earlier and earlier these days. Today, it’s a bit past 8, their usual meeting time after Younghoon gets a couple of hours of grading under his belt and Changmin finishes up work around the office. 

“Work was the usual. Got some assignments graded, but I’m sick of everyone picking Romeo & Juliet for their essays,” Younghoon complains, “Even The Great Gatsby is better, though the green light is overrated.”

Changmin chuckles, pulling Younghoon closer to his side, “I’m sure many of your students would agree with you on that.”

“How was your day?” Younghoon savors the warmth coming from Changmin’s body next to his, shielding him from the brutal November winds. 

“Good. I think I should be able to cut back on hours starting next week,” Changmin says offhandedly, but Younghoon pauses, looking over at his boyfriend. 

“Really?”

Changmin must hear the insecurity in his voice, because he squeezes Younghoon’s hand in comfort, “Yeah. I promise.”

“Okay,” Younghoon says quietly, hoping that it is true, that Changmin would stop making Younghoon worry, though most of it was Younghoon’s own irrelevant worries. 

“I made you worry a lot, didn’t I?” Changmin observes, and Younghoon can hear the somber twinge in his voice.

Younghoon doesn’t want to lie, but he shakes his head, “It’s not your fault.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Changmin whispers under his breath after a couple of seconds, like it was meant for Changmin’s ears alone.

Younghoon furrows his eyebrows but stays silent.

“We should get to dinner. I don’t wanna miss our reservation,” Changmin says, speeding up, pulling Younghoon along. 

Dinner is a quiet ordeal. Changmin seems nervous, leg bouncing constantly and he keeps tripping over his words, something that’s very unlike him as a lawyer. Younghoon also feels nervous, but he stays quiet, one hand laying atop Changmin’s on the table, though. 

They talk about meaningless things on the walk home, how Younghoon couldn’t decide what flavor of ice cream to get while grocery shopping yesterday, how Chanhee wants to have a small get-together sometime in the upcoming weeks, how Changmin still can’t find his favorite green tie. 

They skirt around the topic at hand until Younghoon can’t take it anymore. 

“Why have you been acting so strangely lately? I’ve been worried, Changmin. Is everything okay at work? I know you’ve had to work more lately, but I feel like you’re stressed out about more than just work. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Younghoon finally gives in, bringing it up. 

He knows this might lead to a fight, but he can’t pretend like their apartment hasn’t oozed of stress and anger over the past couple of weeks. 

Changmin looks both guilty and like he’s about to throw up, and Younghoon prepares himself for the worst. He waits, expectantly. 

“Just wait a little longer, please, Hoon. It’ll work out,” Changmin pleads, looking guilty again. 

Younghoon wants to stop right here and demand that Changmin tell him what’s wrong, but that won’t solve anything, so he bites his tongue and follows Changmin. They’re back on the bridge, but on the other side of town, closer to their apartment. It’s also where their first date was, a date exactly like this. It happened on a weeknight, Younghoon meeting Changmin after both of them got off work. Back then, Younghoon’s part-time job was at the library, and Changmin had secured an internship at a small law firm. 

Changmin walks over to the boardwalk, leaning on the edge of the bridge so that he is facing the river. Suddenly, something clicks into place, and Younghoon feels like he knows exactly what’s coming next. 

Sure enough, Changmin turns to Younghoon, a small, nervous smile blooming on his face. Sure enough, a hand slips into his pocket, and he emerges with a small velvety box. 

Younghoon thinks he’s about to stop breathing. 

Changmin blows out a breath and Younghoon can see his hands shaking.

“Kim Younghoon,” he starts, voice a bit shaky, but strong, “You’ve been my best friend for years now. Starting in our third year of college, when both of us were so hopeful for the future, but also so lost. I was so lost before I met you, Hoon. I know you always think I’ve had my life planned out since the beginning, but I didn’t. Meeting you gave me the courage to pursue my dreams and having your support energized me like nothing else. During a time when I was second-guessing my every decision, finding a friend in you saved me. And I can’t ever thank you enough for that.”

Younghoon swallows thickly, vision already blurring with tears. He knows what’s coming next. 

Changmin kneels, cracking open the box to reveal a gorgeous rose gold ring. It glimmers gorgeously in the dark. Younghoon takes a deep, shaky breath in. 

“Going through finals week was hell, every time. In undergrad and law school. But having you there, making me ramen, reminding me to stay hydrated, again, it motivated me. I’m where I am because of you, Kim Younghoon. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m not the best with words, despite being a lawyer, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to put into words how much you mean to me, but this ring here is a reminder of how much I love you forever. So, Kim Younghoon, will you marry me?” Changmin’s voice gets steadier with every passing word, as he gains confidence, though there’s still clear nervousness in his eyes. 

Younghoon doesn’t have to think about it. 

“Yes. Changmin, oh my god. Yes, I will marry you,” Younghoon croaks out, dropping to his knees in front of Changmin so that they’re eye-to-eye. 

Changmin slips the ring onto Younghoon’s finger and Younghoon yanks him close, pressing his lips to Changmin’s. Younghoon thinks he might be crying, but his tears are a mix of relief, happiness, and overwhelm. 

“I love you, Ji Changmin. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Younghoon whispers when they break apart, forehead pressed against Changmin’s, both of them a huddled mess on the bridge. 

“I’m so happy right now,” Changmin mumbles, and Younghoon grins. 

“Me too.”

Later, when they’ve facetimed Chanhee and both of their parents with the news, and after they’ve had a few too many glasses of wine, Changmin’s head resting on Younghoon’s shoulder, Younghoon’s arms wrapped securely around his fiance’s waist on the couch, he finally gets the time to think. 

“So you were working overtime to buy me a ring?” realization finally dawns upon Younghoon.

Changmin groans, nuzzling Younghoon’s neck lazily, “Yes. I felt so shitty, you looked so upset. All I wanted was to get you a nice ring, I didn’t know it would affect you so much.”

“What can I say? I love my fiance more than words can say,” Younghoon says softly, giggling when Changmin presses a line of sweet kisses up the side of Younghoon’s neck. “I can’t believe I was so worried. I thought you were getting burnt out because of work. I was about to suggest that we take a mini-vacation.”

“We can take a mini-vacation now! It’ll be called our honeymoon,” Changmin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Younghoon feels the blush rise upon his cheeks. 

He takes a second to admire the ring on his hand, the beautiful metal glimmering in the dim lights of their apartment. 

Changmin groans again from beside Younghoon, “I’m never doing that again.”

“What?” Younghoon smiles with amusement, brushing some of the hair off of Changmin’s forehead softly. 

“Keeping a secret from you. It was so hard to see you sad when all I wanted to do was propose right there,” Changmin whines, “But Chanhee said I needed to see my plan through to the end.”

“Chanhee was in on this?” Younghoon shouldn’t be surprised, but he can’t help but feel betrayed.

“I forced him to keep it a secret,” Changmin smiles smugly, and Younghoon rolls his eyes. 

“What flavor should our wedding cake be?” Younghoon whispers hours later, when he’s sure Changmin is asleep, both of them laying in bed, Younghoon not able to turn off his thoughts. 

He doesn’t get a reply until a couple of minutes later. Changmin mumbles a sleepy, “Younghoon-flavored.”

“You’re disgusting,” Younghoon whispers.

“Disgustingly in love with you,” Changmin replies without opening his eyes.

Younghoon kicks him softly, before turning around, unable to stifle the bashful smile on his face. 

He’s disgustingly in love with Changmin too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/stealertbz) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hoonheart)
> 
> i hope you liked this! my oneshots are getting longer and longer, idk how to stop lol. but i love bbangkyu i love how this oneshot came out :) 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
